New Old World
by Lebaas
Summary: Why did Gaea go down so easily? Why did such a powerful deity go down with only a few charm spoken words? What if it was because she had another plan in mind, something much worse? Join six kids as they are pushed together in yet another prophecy. A prophecy that joins together Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse and Mortal, a journey without the mist.
1. My Best Friend sees an Empousa

Kass

Kass could sense something was off from the moment his best friend started talking about some crazy monsters he'd been seeing. Well, to be fair, Kass had felt a sense of offness long before then, he just couldn't pinpoint what. Kass's best friend was a guy named Mark and they'd been through just about everything together. Mark had been his partner in crime since birth: he'd been there when they'd glued the principal's coffee mug to his desk, or when they had pulled the fire alarm just to postpone a test. Mark had been there when Kass had a concussion and Kass had been there when Mark broke his arm. The two boys had grown up as neighbors and were closer than most brothers. They knew next to everything about each other, therefore, Kass knew that Mark was mortal. Mark was completely, 100 percent mortal and knew nothing about the Greek world that was Kass's life. Mark didn't even have the sight for crying out loud, so why was Mark describing an emposa?

"It had this weird metal leg" Mark exclaimed in a panicked tone, "And yet, the other leg was a hoof, I'm not even kidding you, it was a goat's leg and had a hoof for a foot!"

"What did it do when you ran?" Kass asked. "Did it follow or…"

"No." Mark interrupted, "It just stood there, as if it expected me to come back. It almost seemed surprised that I ran, as if… as if it wasn't used to being noticed."

Kass sat down on the bed and started thinking. When he had received an S.O.S. from Mark in the middle of the night he didn't know what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it. What was going on with the mist? The mist was normally something Kass understood, he was a child of Hecate after all. Now a million thoughts were running through his stormy grey eyes. Why were there unexpected holes in the curtain that was the mist? Why had the mist gotten stiller over the past couple months? Why had Mark suddenly developed the sight? Was it really an empousa or was it just one too many nights playing video games? Kass ran a hand through his tousled wavy brown hair.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Mark asked in a meek sort of voice.

"No" Kass easily replied, "I'm just wondering why now? I mean, those things have always existed, they've just been hidden from… from those who don't want to see it."

Kass resisted the urge to say ' _hidden from mortals'_ because that was a conversation he didn't feel like having quite yet.

"What?!" Mark almost exploded "What do you mean they've always been there? Can they make themselves invisible or something? Why can you see them? Is this some sort of dream? Oh god, I'm dreaming. That's it! That's why everything is so weird. I'm in some sort of nightmare."

Obviously Mark wasn't as good at keeping his questions inside as he started rambling on like a crazy person. Though, to be fair, this was the first time Mark had seen anything out of the ordinary. He was owed at least a couple minutes of crazy.

"Look" Kass said in an eerily calm tone, "This isn't going to make much sense to you right now but please just keep quiet as I explain anyway. The Greek gods are real and so is that whole realm of mythology. What you saw to today is a breed of monster called an empousa it attempts to feed on unsuspecting…. prey" Kass once again avoided the term mortals, "They are normally concealed by this thing called ' _the mist_ '. It morphs whatever doesn't work into your version of reality. Instead of a crazy monster girl, you would see a drunk woman. Or, instead of a swordsman fighting her, you would see a man pushing her off him. It basically covers up anything out of the ordinary. I've been able to see through it since birth, though don't normally tell people what I see so I could avoid being thrown into an insane asylum. The only thing I'm wondering is why can _you_ see through it? Why now?"

Mark looked stunned. He sat down on the bed next to Kass and seemed in utter shock, occasionally he would glance sideways, but when Kass would turn and make eye contact he would just shake his head and look forward again. Finally, after a few minutes of this awkward silence, he seemed to regain his composure.

"Ummm.." Mark started awkwardly, "So much for telling each other everything."

Of course, Kass thought. After all that he had explained _that_ only thing Mark really cared about. Honesty. He felt like an idiot.

"Sorry" Kass replied honestly, "I tried telling you when we were kids but, well, you thought I was crazy."

"I still do" Mark replied, "Though, now I just think we're both crazy."

"Were we ever sane?" Kass responded, regaining some of his old humor.

"True." Mark said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Then, as if both of them had decided that enough was enough, they slipped into a comfortable silence that soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kass woke around 9 and was a little shocked to see his best friend Mark laying next to him, snoring like a bear on his deathbed. That was, until he remembered the S.O.S. text that he had received the night before. Quickly getting over his confusion Kass got up and started to get dressed for the day. Since Mark didn't get up till after 10 on weekends Kass didn't have to worry about being quiet.

Kass got dressed in jeans and a fitted gray t-shirt that accented his misty grey eyes, a trait he inherited from his mother. Some of his friends told him that when he concentrated or got angry that mist in his eyes would condense into a solid grey cloud of fury that could be quite unsettling. He glanced at himself in the mirror before he left, ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair and walked out the door. He'd left a note for Mark of course, he didn't want to receive a panicked text wondering if he'd been kidnapped. Kass laughed at the thought, he almost wished he hadn't been nice to his friend, just to see what his reaction would be.

Kass walked past his father's room, glancing in just in case he was awake but, as usual, he was asleep. Kass's dad was a bit of a drunkard, he didn't do anything drastic like coming home and puking all over the carpet. It was only to the point where Kass could count on a hungover father every Saturday and Sunday morning. Kass was used to this though, so he took a couple pills of advil from the kitchen cupboard along with a cup of water and placed it on his dad's nightstand before leaving. Mark would know not to wake his dad until at least 2 in the afternoon. That was just the way weekends rolled at the Taylor household.

Not that Kass minded though, it was what gave him his adventurous streak. Every morning he would have to leave the house and every morning he tried to go somewhere new. One morning he and Mark had taken their motorcycles and just driven straight down to Mackinac Island, a good 3 hours from his home in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Today, however, he wanted to go swimming.

After taking his motorcycle out of the garage he revved up the engine and flew. He flew out of his old town and through the tree surrounded excuse of a highway. He flew through the darkest parts of the forests until there was almost no daylight, then he flew until there wasn't a tree in sight. He flew till he reached the ocean like edge of Lake Superior, _yes, it's a real lake_ , and it was only then that he finally paused. He set down his bike, pulled off his shirt, jeans and shoes and jumped into the lake. Though most people would be ashamed to strip to their boxers Kass was somehow able to pull it off. It _did_ help that he had a solid six pack and a face from his godly side of the family, though who's counting? It also helped that Kass was alone, completely alone and could sense anyone coming if they dared step within a mile of him, another trait from his godly side of the family.

It wasn't like he was able to sense the people's energy or anything like that, no, he was able to sense the absence of energy. For Kass could sense the mist, he was always sensing the mist. It was like a living cloud of murky pea soup that was all around him. It wasn't hard to walk through it, it was just there. When Kass was a kid he would always wonder why his father, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't see this cloud of a substance that was constantly moving and flowing around people. He was curious about this cloud so he had practiced feeling around the mist and trying to figure out what it did. Kass soon realized that it was connected to him, and that he could sense things that happened around him At first it was only being able to sense where he could touch. He was able to sense where a pencil or paper was based on how the mist flowed around it. Then his range started growing. He found that it was much easier to sense moving things, such as where his dad was in the house and eventually what he was doing. Sooner or later his range could expand to a mile wide with exact detail as to how tall a person was or what types of cars were driving past his window. Kass wasn't always focused on that of course, it would far too overwhelming far too fast.

The one thing Kass always focused on though, was monsters. They were often very easy to sense because they manipulate the mist themselves. The smooth clouds of mist would soon condense in specific areas so he would know, ' _hey avoid that spot_ ' or ' _there are about 20 monsters coming my way I should probably run_ '

So when Kass started swimming in the cool waters of Lake Superior, on a hidden strip of beach, the last thing he expected was to be approached. Of course, that's exactly what happened.

"Hello?" Kass heard a feminine voice call

Quickly, he turned around and observed this girl. Within a matter of seconds he saw that she was about 16 with bleached blond hair that went down to her hips. She was extremely pale, though not the type that makes you look sickly and she had the most startling blue eyes that he had ever seen. Kass would have thought she was a daughter of Zeus had it not been for the scared look that her electric blue eyes were giving him. Kass realized that he probably looked a little intimidating to this girl, since his body had immediately gone into battle mode.

"Sorry!" Kass exclaimed relaxing, "You scared me."

"You're fine." She responded easily, though her calm demeanor was soon shattered as she looked down and started muttering the rest "You actually scared me too! My grandparents live in the house on the edge of this property. I suppose I wasn't expecting someone else to be in the lake…."

Sure Kass felt bad that he had scared this girl but his mind had gone elsewhere as soon as she started talking. Why had he not felt her coming? Why had the mist not been disturbed earlier? Sure enough, when Kass looked for the mist it was almost gone. The mist had reached a thinness it had never reached before, it was to the point that Kass was scared for a complete extinction of the mist all together. What could've caused this? Was he just in a large whole or was this the new reality of the mist? Kass didn't know but he knew he had to leave.

"Sorry for scaring you." Kass said suddenly, interrupting the girls rant, "I've got to go."

The girl just looked at him strangely as Kass walked towards his motorcycle, yanked on his clothes and took off. Sure he was soaking wet but he had needed answers, and there was only one place to go. Camp Half-Blood.


	2. I'm not a hotdog

Astrea I'm not a hotdog

Astrea didn't know why she was being attacked by so many demons? I mean, sure she was the host of an egyptian sky goddess, but come on, three minions of chaos in one day was a bit excessive. She was currently running from one of the seven arrows of sekhmet, aka she was running from a eight foot tall something that had the body of a human, the head of a ram and had a wooden tulip shaped bowl on it's head. Oh yea, and Astrea couldn't forget that she was unable to touch it for fear of getting a deadly disease. When in these kind of situations Astrea would normally rely on her friends in the thirty-fifth nome to help. They had a good system after all, she would be their eyes and they would do all the fighting. Occasionally she would give some advice on how to formulate a plan and occasionally she would have to create a portal for them to escape through. This afternoon had been one of those instances in which her friends had needed an escape portal, though she had blown it, big time. Not only had it taken her a while to open the portal but her portal had also separated them and landed her in New York instead. She had no clue where anyone else had landed and gods she would be in trouble when she got home. For now though she had to worry about escaping _this_ alive.

Astrea ran through the alleyways of some big city and looked around trying to gage her assets, this was a little difficult seeing as how she was being chased by a demon of chaos. For now though she was just running blindly and turning corners just for the sake of getting out of the demons eyesight. She rounded yet another said corners to find she had exited the alley and had entered one of the busy street in New York city. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun, though Astrea didn't let this stop her. She ran past cars and angry pedestrians, she ran past expensive stores and roadside peddlers, she ran past a mother who was trying to calm her child and a girl with bleached blond hair. Astrea could hear the noises of a busy city as she past, though what she didn't expect was to hear those noises turn into the screams of people near death.

Astrea risked a glance behind and saw that the people, the mortals, were looking at the demon. Astrea didn't know what they saw through their duat distorted vision but whatever it was it certainly looked frightening. Astrea used this confusion to her advantage and jumped behind a hotdog stand. She used her few minutes to take out her wand and to contact anything that might be able to help.

"Holy fudge-nuggets." Said a girl with bleached blond hair, cowering behind the hotdog stand with her.

"I know right." replied the guy to her right. He was holding up a smart phone and recording the minion of chaos, "This weird ram headed thing is _so_ gonna make the news."

Of course he would think of the news while...Wait.

"What do you mean ram headed?" Astrea asked hesitantly

"The thing that's eating up cars and right in front of us." The guy stated and looked at her as if she were the crazy one.

"You mean" Astrea said, trying to be calm, "That _you_ can see the minion of the Sekhmet? That's impossible."

"Is that what it's called?" The guy asked, barely heard above the chaos that was now New York.

Suddenly the demon stuck it's head in the air and sniffed, then he looked straight at the hot dog cart. Astrea hoped beyond hope that it was just because weird ram headed demons like hot dogs. Unfortunately Astrea didn't have much luck since the minion of chaos walked over and lifted the cart above his head. The ram headed man then decided to shake the cart, causing all of those delicious hot dogs to cascade down into his mouth. After watching that gruesome sight Astrea didn't need much of a push to keep running.

She ran past more tall buildings, cowering people and a good many animals hiding in the alleys. Feeling a surge of hope Astrea realized her hastily thought out plan might just work, she just had to buy a little more time. Out of instinct she turned around to face the minion of chaos and shot her hand out into a sort of upside down gun pose.

"A'MEX" she shouted and its hieroglyphs floated into the air. Astrea had hastily picked the word for burning and found it was quite effective as the ram headed thing began to let loose bloodcurdling screams. Astrea felt herself slightly drained by this act but knew that she could keep going, after all she _was_ the host of the sky goddess.

For her next trick, Astrea took the chalk out of her bag and began to draw a protective circle. She then put her Sons of Horus on the cardinal points and quickly muttered the words to activate the shield. The circle glowed red not a second too soon as the demon overcame his burning sensation and came racing forward, promptly slamming into the shield. Astrea muttered a sigh of relief and faced the monster yet again. Now she had time to think, to properly cast spells and to….. Crap.

The arrow of Sekhmet had somehow realized that these people around him could be used as a type of bait to get her out of the circle. This much was obviously clear, the only part that didn't make sense though was the fact the monster could see them, for humans have a measly scent that is easily covered up by the mist like duat. Yet here the beast was, prowling around and looking at all of the innocent mortals with a gleam of hunger in his eyes. At least the mortals had found their senses and hidden behind whatever they could, though Astrea could sense that it wouldn't last long.

Astrea looked longingly at her circle of protection and knew that she had to do the right thing, the annoyingly stupid thing but the right thing no less. Therefore, just as the monster had found some innocent mortal to prey on she jumped out of her magic circle and shouted, "Hey ugly"

After seeing that mark of bravery most people would think Astrea was a brave person and, though they wouldn't be completely wrong, Astrea would point out many unknown facts: she is fourteen years old, she has cried in every romantic sappy movie she has ever seen and has never fought anything alone before. Sure she would watch as her friends fought lesser demons but she had never actually fought one herself, let alone an Arrow of Sekhmet. Therefore when this major demon turned it's beady eyes toward her she nearly peed her pants and ran crying back into her safety circle. Though, when she glanced at the face of the woman she just saved, when she saw the appreciation and admiration in that face, she found a bit of extra courage. She nodded at the woman to get into the circle of protection before she shouted back to the demon.

"Yea you." Astrea said pointing to the ram headed demon. She quickly tried to think of something cool to say, something like Carter and Sadie Kane would say. Though all she could think to insult was his ram headedness, for everything else about him was truly terrifying. Therefore she relied, "I bet after I defeat your sorry little but you'll be in a baaaaaaa-d mood."

Astrea couldn't believe it, she had said a sheep pun. Why oh why had the world cursed her with never ending moments of embarrassment? Ironically, it was with that thought that the monster picked her up and hung her upside down like he had the hotdog cart.

"Set me down you ignorant sheep!" She complained while thrashing back and forth. "I'm not a hotdog!"

Astrea probably would have died in the next couple seconds had a pigeon not flown by and made her realize the amount of animals that were surrounding this area, animals that had answered her cry for help. Using the Animal Charming abilities Astrea had developed she called upon them and yelled, "Attack this wolly bad guy." Within seconds the Arrow of Sekhmet had disappeared under the hundreds of birds, cats, dogs, rats and bugs that attacked him. When the animals dispersed, the demon had vanished, leaving only a poor host behind.

Astrea walked over to the man, feeling a little woozy from her over use of power. The man looked around, as if in a daze and glanced up at her.

"Who are you?" The man questioned.

"I'm a friend." She responded easily, thinking it would be safer if no one knew her name. She helped the man to his feet and lead him over to the huddling group of people who had taken shelter in her circle. The mortals seemed confused when the host man could enter, some even fled, though most realized that this man was innocent and helped him walk around. Astrea explained to them that this man did nothing wrong and was taken advantage of, though that was it.

She left rather quickly though, for she saw that people were already starting to record the damage and Astrea didn't want to be there when they got over their shock. She knew she didn't have enough energy for a portal, for she had fought three different monsters today and was running on empty. So she stumbled along the banks of the Hudson River until she came to a hotel. She gave them enough money for one night in a crappy basement room, it was the safest room monster wise, and traveled down a flight of steps. When she finally got to her room all she had energy to do was take her magician pillow out of her bag and lay down on the lumpy bed before passing out.

 **Just some random dude**

 **Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it and love to hear that type of feedback. I definitely plan on fleshing out Kass' backstory and will add his first view of camp half blood in there too. I think I may introduce more characters before I get back to him though, I hope you grow to like the new characters as much as I do. This story takes place a few months or so after the war against Gaea. Therefore people have relaxed a bit even though the war is still fresh in their minds. Thanks again!**


	3. I get beaten by an old lady

Alex

The strange sightings started a few months ago, with people claiming to have seen creatures of unspeakable horror. These people had even recorded videos, though they showed absolutely nothing. They were labeled as mentally insane and everyone was in fear of getting whatever virus was spreading.

Next, people started to notice the damage, the city was getting destroyed overnight with no reasonable explanation. People were vanishing and even more were catching whatever mysterious virus caused hallucinations. Scientists were working round the clock to discover why people were seeing these monsters, though couldn't find any true differences between the 'affected' and the 'unaffected'.

Then one scientist started seeing these monsters himself and decided to do tests on the air around him instead of himself. Apparently he was a genius because he found out that it wasn't a virus problem, but rather our eyes adjusting to a change in the sun's rays. According to him, the visible light spectrum had shifted causing things that were invisible to become visible.

Now the world's scared because these monsters are real and have been real this whole time. Some schools have even shut down but, unfortunately for Alex, the end of the world didn't affect his studying. He was currently enduring the worst torture of all, math class. It wasn't like Alex was bad in math, he had a solid A in the class and his friends were with him. He just hated all the rules you had to learn, hated how many problems there were and how it never ended.

"Alex" called his teacher expectantly. She was going around the room and asking each person what the answer was to the homework questions. Normally this was the easiest part of the class because everyone got an A for trying. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention and would sound like an idiot. He looked over to his brilliant friend, who always knew what was going on. She was sitting behind the teacher's back at the moment so she mouthed the answer.

"Two hundred and twenty five" He replied

"Very good, Alex." She nodded while writing down a grade on her clipboard.

His friend smiled and turned back towards the front of the room, he must have done something right.

Suddenly he saw a figure dash past his room. It was definitely a girl and it looked like she had long, sandy blond hair, though that's all he could make out since she was moving so fast. If Alex didn't know better he would have thought it was his crush, Kara. She was in a few classes with him and was smoking hot. She also had the best voice that this school, and possibly the world, has seen. Everyone thought that, given the right connections she could go places. The only problem though was that she was constantly skipping. After all, people can only play the 'family emergency' card for so long before people start to catch on.

Suddenly Alex had a brilliant idea, he could see it now: Alex catching Kara in the act and convincing her to let him join. If she didn't he would pull the macho man card and tell her that he would drag her back to school. Then they would spend the whole day chatting and learning about each other's likes and dislikes and, in the end, he would ask her on a proper date. It all sounded so perfect in his head, so perfect that Alex raised his hand and asked if he could use the restroom.

"Go ahead" the teacher said before returning to her lesson. Alex was a great student after all and had never skipped class.

However, Alex's friend wasn't so trusting. She knew that Alex had just gone before class and that a figure had just run by. She watched him skeptically as he walked out the door. He started walking in the direction of the restroom and swung the door shut. Then, he ran.

* * *

Alex followed in the direction he saw Kara running, though didn't know if he would ever be able to catch up. Sure he was captain of the football team, but that didn't mean that he could catch up to someone who had an obvious head start.

After a couple minutes of running with still no Kara in sight Alex had just about given up. he slowed to a stop, put his hands on his knees, and started gasping for breath. He had run all the way to the arts side of the school and, since it was the last hour of the day, it was completely empty. Which is why Alex was amazed to hear some sort of a loud clattering noise coming from the theater. If Alex didn't know any better he could've sworn it was the sound of swords clashing and heavy breathing. Alex let his curiosity get the best of him and, despite his better judgement, followed the sounds.

He rounded the corner into the theater and saw something that made him want to wet his pants. It was a like a goat, yet out of it's neck also sprung the the head of a lion! The lion's mane was covered in a red sticky looking substance that Alex hoped to God wasn't blood. Then, to top it off, its tail had a snake head on the end. The monster type thing was way more horrific than anything Alex had seen in the past and it seemed to be in a killing mood. So when It growled and turned around Alex flinched back and started looking for escape routes.

That's when Alex noticed Kara, she had a glowing gold sword in her hand and seemed like she was fighting this creature. Her. Alone. Fighting this creature of unspeakable horror. Alex couldn't make sense of it and was about to forget his fear and save the damsel in distress. That is, until Kara started fighting. She fought with incredible speed, agility and grace. She easily dodged every attack this beast threw at her and even played a little on the offensive. She would attempt the cut the beast with her sword and would get pretty close.

Then Kara noticed him in the corner and lost her concentration. It was only for a split second but it was enough for the monster to whack the sword out of her hand inflict a nasty wound in Kara's arm. She quickly ducked and ran for cover, though there's not much cover you can find in a stage. Instead she was forced to run backstage and play run around the curtain.

Alex was so focused on Kara that he forgot to be focused on his own surroundings. That's why he didn't notice the old woman who had crept up behind him until too late. She took him down in a matter of seconds and held him in a wrist hold. A _wrist hold_ of all things. If this old woman had known of Alex's fighting classes he would have been offended. For this wrist hold was one that he had learned to escape from at the early age of 8. Though, instead of escaping and running like any sensible man would do, he decided he wanted to know what in the world was happening.

"What's going on!" Alex asked with a terrified voice that wasn't completely fake

"Would you be quiet little mortal. My sonny is playing and I do not wish for you to distract him."

For a moment Alex wondered if this strange lady could be talking about Kara. After all, he had distracted her during the fight. Though deep down he understood, this crazy lady was talking about the monster. She was in league with that demon and he had to get out.

"What'll you do with me once your son's done with Kara?" he asked skeptically

"I don't know." She responded as if Alex's question was the dumbest question she's heard all day.

"He won't eat me, will he?"

"My son won't eat mortals. His tastes are far too refined for that. He prefers to consume the godly ones." She replied, "Though with the mist gone you stupid mortals have a stronger scent. It distracts all of my children from their real prizes."

Alex had had just about enough of this crazy talk so he went silent just long enough for the crazy lady to focus on her 'son' instead of on him. As soon as she forgot she was holding him he twisted out of her reach and ran for Kara's glowing golden sword. He ran as quickly as he could and hoped this lady didn't know of his inability to swordfight. He swiped down, picked up the sword and brandished it as best as he could. If he couldn't help Kara take down the monster he could sure help her with this old lady. Though, to his surprise, the lady had disappeared. He held the sword aloft as he glanced around the room, afraid to even move.

A scream from above sent him back into action and after a quick assessment he realized that Kara had fled up to the catwalk, and the monster had followed her there. She had just about fallen off the side and was now backing dangerously close to the edge.

He ran towards the ladder that Kara had originally climbed and made his way up as fast as possible. Though the monster was facing Kara, the snake head was facing Alex and somewhere deep down Alex knew that he was meant for this. He walked towards the snake head with a newfound courage and even rolled his shoulders a little bit for dramatics.

Then he actually swung the sword, or better said, he flailed the sword. Alex had placed both his hands on the pommel and made far too wide of a swing. This had then left himself completely open and the snake had lunged. It bit him right on his chest and made him stagger back a bit. The snake seemed to find this hilarious and started chuckling in slithering wheezes.

Alex looked down and saw the blood oozing out of him. He knew he had been poisoned and was so surprised that he just stood there. He had been taken down so easily, he had been taken down in a matter of seconds. Alex, the boy wonder who had taken fighting classes since he was 6 and was the first in his class to win a black belt. Alex, the kid who was captain of the football team and still maintained straight A's. The kid who had perfect looks and everything came easy for. This Alex had been taken down in less than 10 seconds by a snake head.

Well, if he was going to die today he had better make it worth it. After all, he would rather die a hero than live a coward. It's with that thought that he stabbed his sword right under the snake and into the goat body. There was no grace or beauty in his strike, in fact, his hand was shaking and the sword had gotten some blood on it. Though that didn't stop the strike from hitting it's mark. Alex buried it deep into the goats backside and hoped beyond hope that it did something.

Maybe Alex was just hallucinating but he swore he saw the monster disappear into golden dust. It was as if the monster was there one minute and not the next, causing the sword to clatter to the ground amongst the dust that was falling. Then, through the fading glitter he saw Kara. She seemed to have fallen backwards in a desperate attempt to crawl away from the beast. She was mere inches away from the edge and was looking at him questioningly.

Alex tried to give Kara a winning smile, one that normally made women go wild but now just made him look drunk. He tried put his hand on the ledge to steady himself though didn't get the chance as he his body fell out from under him and he promptly passed out.

 **Sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with work and was having a little trouble trying to figure out how the mortal world would be taking the mists disappearance. I rewrote this chapter multiple times before this version came up and wanted to give you guys quality over quantity. Updates will normally be every Friday and I will try harder to keep it that way.**

 **(Matt)- I understand that it took was a lot of teamwork and sacrifice to defeat Gaea, though I still don't think that was enough. I feel like Rick Riordan wrote five different books leading up to how powerful Gaea was and then they destroyed her in a couple pages. I don't think it was impossible to defeat her, I just felt like she may have gone back to sleep because she was working on destroying the mist and therefore her whole essence wasn't completely fighting the seven. After all, if Gaea could talk to people, create dreams and nearly kill Percy while she was sleeping, how much harder must she be to defeat while she's awake. Thanks for the review! I hope this story is more believable to you now. At least, as believable as a PJO fanfic about can be.**


	4. It's not what it looks like

**Kara**

As soon as Alex had fallen at her feet (a literal pass out because of poison fall and not a lovey metaphorical fall) Kara had know she needed to find a healer. And while Kara had the basic soldier first aid skills, she was nowhere near good enough to operate on a man with poison running through his veins. She had chosen to embrace the warrior style of her father instead of the medical and for that reason, while she was able to bandaged his stomach wound with some red curtains, she still had to take him to the closest godly camp, Camp Half-Blood. The campers there, though Greek, still accepted her. After all, the camps had fought a war together. However, Kara still wasn't 'their kind' and Alex _definitely_ wasn't 'their kind'.

The Greeks had treated him immediately of course, but were now having a huge argument on what to do once he awoke. Should they send him away? Should they reveal everything to him and let him tell the press? Should they make him a spy? The argument had lasted over 2 hours now and Kara had nearly fallen asleep on the ping pong table.

"Oh in the name of whatever's holy would you _please_ shut up." Kara announced in a very annoyed tone that brought the room into immediate attention.

Kara had always had a voice that made others listen. Whether it was in speech class or on a battlefield. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her mother had been a general in the Roman legion, maybe it had to do with the fact that her father was Apollo, god of singing. Whatever the reason Kara was glad of it now. The endless bickering had ceased and all eyes were focused on her.

"I think that by now we have all agreed that Alex should know of our world, is that correct." There were several nods from around the room, Bacchus even lowered his noble head in her direction, albeit sloppily. It would never cease to amaze her how gods could be in the presence of their children without feeling undignified. Bacchus was even a camp director and went by the name 'Mr. D'.

"Then let's deal Alex the cards" Kara continued, "let him decide what to with the hand fate has dealt him. Let him decide how to live his own life, instead of chatting about his results as if he were an experiment. I have lived amongst Alex for 10 years and have never once seen him show faulty judgement or a lack of responsibility. Alex is a human being, let's treat him like one." Once Kara had finished her speech she stood there like the proud and powerful Roman legionnaire that she was. She watched as a sense of awe filled the room and she could almost sense the electricity crackling, her father had truly blessed her today.

"I'm with Kara." A new voice spoke. It was the voice of a man that Kara had definitely noticed. The man was tall and handsome, he had a chiseled face, beautiful muscles and the most mystifying grey eyes she had ever seen. He had stood in the back of the room for most of the meeting and had said little to nothing. Instead he had been observing and Kara could bet that he observed more that he let on.

"After all" This man continued, "We're half human ourselves! We can't pretend to be all high and mighty while we were once in a similar situation."

"Though how will we know he won't be overwhelmed?" Chiron, the camp director, asked. He was one of the few Greeks Kara would trust with her life and he always had a wise sort of aura around him. "I feel as if many demigods in this camp would agree with me when I say it feels a bit overwhelming to learn of a whole new reality."

Kass was quick to defend himself though and replied, "Chiron, we were thrown into a war. This 'Alex' will simply have the world explained. There is a huge difference."

Chiron took a deep breath and stared at the two demigods. Kara always felt small in his gaze, and it wasn't just because this centaur had a good foot on her. She was about to shrink back into a corner and yell that she was sorry for even suggesting the idea when he got this funny look in his eyes, "after a wakeful slumber." he mumbled before announcing "Very well. We let Alex decide."

* * *

Once outside the Rec room Kara lost her sense of purpose. Normally she would go to the bath houses and relax, though there were no bathhouses in a Greek camp. Another option would be to go back to her cabin, though the Apollo cabin was full of sibling she didn't know and didn't wish to know. She could also go to the hospital, take a look at Alex, though being surrounded by almost dead people didn't appeal to her. There was a reason that Kara didn't embrace her father's medical side. Kara was about to slump her shoulders in self pity when a voice called out from behind her.

"Hey" said the man she could now tell was Kass, "You were amazing in there."

"Thanks" Kara responded, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"I only rebounded off your ideas, stop being so modest." Kara didn't know what to make of this man. She had pegged him as the 'wise bad boy' type but now he was just plain flirty.

"How old are you?" She asked skeptically "19" Kass responded easily, "You?"

"So am I" Kara stated, "How long have you been fighting?"

"I've been fighting since I could walk, but not in the sense you mean."

"Oh?" Kara asked, now interested.

"You see, my father used to be in a gang, so I've been fighting almost since birth. Though I'm a child of a lesser god so I was able to avoid monsters until I turned 16. That's when I found Camp Half-Blood and I just take it as a summer camp. Don't let that fool you though, I can kick some pretty mean aaaa…. Sorry, I'm working on breaking my swearing habit."

"My mother was a legion general stationed in California, I grew up on the battlefields. How did you find camp?"

"I can feel vibrations in the mist so I… well... I can tell where monsters are. One day I felt a weird tickle in the mist so I tuned in and everyone around me fell asleep. I searched the whole long island and eventually found a couple demigods on patrol. I would tell them if I sensed a monster coming and they would tell me what was going on. We made a pretty amazing team so they brought me to camp and I just fell in love with it here."

"Camp here is ok, though it's not as disciplined as Camp Jupiter. It'll do for a summer camp but it doesn't teach demigods anything about true battle."

"It teaches plenty about battle." Kass countered "I bet if you and I went head to head you wouldn't last a minute."

"Bring it on."

* * *

This ishow, hours later, Kass and Kara were both breathless on the floor of the Arena. They were both laughing and cursing each other for things they couldn't even remember anymore. They had taught each other tricks and found that they both had to fight as hard as they could to match the other. Kara had actually just finished teaching Kass a disarming maneuver that would land the victim on it's back while the victor would be on top, pinning the other down. That's also why, when a satyr came in to announce that Alex was awake, they were in a very awkward position with a very embarrassed satyr.

"It's not what it looks like!" They both shouted at the same time

 **I always love reviews and I hope this has been a good read so far!**


	5. Mind Control and Burning Lava

Alex

When Alex opened his eyes he hoped everything was a bad dream. He hoped that he did not fight a three headed beast and he hoped his crush was not a demon fighter. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. He looked around and found that he was in a cabin like room in someone's bunk bed. However, unlike most cabins, this one had gold everything. The walls were a sparkling gold, the carpets were golden, the beds were a gold color and even the nightstands were gold.

The only things that weren't golden were the sterile white hospital equipment that had been placed around his bed. There were tubes attaching himself to a bag on a hospital pole and there seemed to be a plethora of ointments on the table by his bed. All in all, it seemed like the the hospital had been created for him, though he had no clue where this hospital was.

He tried to get up and felt slightly lightheaded, though managed to get himself in a sitting position. He looked around and, finding no one, decided to try again. This time he grabbed onto the pole and hoisted himself onto his feet. He shuffled towards the window and felt like he was about to pass out. _Blood Loss_ , he thought, or at least that's what it seemed like. Nevertheless he continued to the window, getting braver by the minute.

The first thing he saw when he reached the window seemed to settle his fears. It was a lake with several campers splashing and others canoeing. He saw picnic tables and people reading books under the shade of the trees. Then he made the terrible decision to look further. He saw a climbing wall bigger than any he'd seen before and molten hot lava was streaming down from the top. He watched in terror as a teen with goat legs scrambled up to the top only to jump off in fear of being burned alive. He was about to cry for help when the door burst open and Kara ran through followed by a man he'd never seen.

This man looked like a hero from a storybook with his intense grey eyes and his body clad in armor. Actually, now that Alex looked, Kara was wearing armor too. True her armor was a slightly different style but that didn't stop it from being armor nonetheless.

"Alex! You're awake" Kara exclaimed before walking up to him. Then her features turned cold and she said, "What in Hades name were you doing following me? You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse."

"You gave us all quite a scare man" said the hero man while pulling Kara away.

"Who are you?" Alex asked this guy. Why was he so concerned for his wellbeing?

"I'm Kass" he responded easily, "And I'm only concerned for you because we've never had to cure a poisoned mortal before. We weren't sure it would work."

Alex was now confused on two things: the first being that this guy had read his mind, the second being he just used the word 'mortals'. Alex decided it'd be best to take a few steps away from this dude.

"Alex don't worry" Kara said calmly, "Kass didn't read your mind or anything spooky like that. He just read your questioning face and body language. You're about as easy to read as an open book.

"Ahhh." responded, thankful for an easy explanation that made logical sense. "And why did he use the word 'mortal'?"

"Because you _are_ a mortal." Replied Kass

"And you aren't?"

Kass and Kara both looked at each other before answering his question. As if deciding how to break some ugly news. Finally Kara spoke, "Not exactly. Our parents are Olympian gods. We are half mortal and half god."

Alex felt like he was going to pass out. That couldn't be right. Maybe it was the blood loss finally getting to him, he was still standing after all. "I'm sorry." he replied, "But I seem to be hallucinating. Did you just say you were demigods!"

Kara was starting to get annoyed from Alex's lack of understanding. For she had grown up in a Roman camp around demigods and their descendants. This way of life was what she had known her whole life and didn't understand how it could be so unbelievable. Kara knew as an Apollo kid that the blood loss was probably making his head spin more than it should but she still felt no sympathy. She had fought a battle against the Greeks with less blood in her system.

Kass, on the other hand, felt sympathy for the mortal who had jumped head first into the deep end. For Kass understood what it was like to have a whole world thrust upon you and he knew it wasn't fun. Therefore Kass went up and consoled Alex. He put a hand on the shaking man's shoulder and sat him back down.

"If you need anything, just let us know." Kass told him, "We'll give you some time to adjust."

"Wait!" Alex said as the two heroes were walking out the door. "I'm sorry for the way I took that knews. It's your world after all. Do you mind showing me around this camp? I'd like a tour guide who I know and trust." There was also the fact that Alex didn't want to sit here another minute. He didn't want to be laying in bed scared that some monster was going to attack him or that some demigod was going to hate him and kill him in his sleep. No, Alex would rather be around his scary friends than be around scary strangers. His father had always told him, 'rather the devil you know then the devil you don't know.'

Therefore, the tour began. At first Alex was a hindrance as he needed help walking around, but after 15 minutes or so he could manage it by himself. Then there was the fact that he gawked at every little thing.

They started with the arena, where Alex was doing his best to be brave. He decided the fighters weren't bad and he would have to fight one later and see what they really had. He was, after all, the best fighter in his dojo.

He then went to the edge of the forest and met a few dryads, honestly nothing could surprise him now. He found they were actually quite friendly and there was one especially nice wood nymph named Juniper who he thought he'd visit again.

Then they stopped at the armory and he was overwhelmed with the amount of weapons that were there. They told him to choose one in case he met another monster and he gladly did. Kass didn't need one for he had already mastered the art of swordplay and carried a beautiful bronze one around his waist at all times. Kara admitted to him that, though she was also good with a sword, her weapon of choice was a bow and arrow. She was an excellent archer but hadn't taken enough arrows to school that day. Therefore, she replenished her supply while Alex was looked for a good weapon.

After much consideration he chose two bronze sai's. They were both beautifully crafted and looked similar to daggers, except they were slimmer and had a bit more elegance. Kass and Kara both volunteered to help teach him how to use them, though Alex gracefully declined. He explained that these were common weapons in his dojo and had used them over a hundred times. They both looked at him skeptically but didn't question it and continued with their tour.

They visited the pegasi stables which was quite a shock for Alex and the strawberry fields. They just had to try a few delicious strawberries while they were there, after all, they needed to make sure it was still a good season. They visited the forge, he big house and the arts and crafts studio. They visited the amphitheater, saw a couple apollo kids practicing, and saw the dreaded climbing wall. He was then assured that you had to pass a certain level of expertise to even attempt the climbing wall and that there were always medics nearby.

When they finally reached the mess hall it was not a second too soon, for dinner had started. Dinner was a very relaxed meal and they all ate out of magically refilling dishes together. Alex assumed you could make a killing selling these on ebay but he thought he'd keep that to himself.

At the end of the day Alex went back to the Apollo cabin with Kara, who was apparently a Roman child of Apollo. Alex didn't understand the difference and wasn't about to ask after the long day he'd had. Instead he just decided to let sleep embrace him and hoped to all the gods out there that this wasn't a dream.

 **Hey guys! So I wrote again from Alex's POV because I couldn't resist another mortal seeing the demigod world story. They are so cheesy but I love them anyways! Anywho, just the normal stuff. Review and tell me if you liked it or have any ideas on how this story should go. Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Why is it always on the solstice?

Kass

Kass couldn't even begin to fathom the changes that had appeared over the past month. For starters the lodging was completely crazy. Each demigod had decided to bring their family to Camp to keep them safe, for the monsters were attacking humans who had been in close quarters with demigods. Chiron figured it was because the monster's senses were thrown out of whack with the lack of mist. Therefore, the scent of a demigod would be twice as strong and able to be transferred onto others. Depending on how powerful the demigod is, the passed on scent may be just as powerful as a normal scent covered up.

Therefore, Cabin systems were messed up to say the least. For starters the gods still had to grant permission for anyone to even enter their cabin! The Hermes cabin was full to the brim and the Hephaestus cabin had even started loaning out space in their private tunnel. The idea of hidden tunnels still boggled Kass, how long had the Hephaestus cabin had tunnels? Kass's mother, Hecate, was just barely able to get her own cabin while the Hephaestus kids had miles and miles of space? Kass's only consolation in that circumstance was that most everyone looked surprised to hear about the tunnels, at least the unfairness of space was only a kid's greed instead of an adult's favoritism.

Poseidon had graciously offered his cabins to Percy and his friends. Aka, the heros were staying in cabin three. That had caused quite a stir in the camp, the survivors of 'the prophecy of seven' being together again. Some people said that it signified something, though the whispers differed greatly on what that something was. Some said that it meant they were about to go on another epic quest, though some said it signified the end of their quest. No matter what it signified, everyone loved having their family with them.

Percy's parents, specifically Sally, had been the talk of the camp. Everyone loved Sally's blue cookies and Poseidon had personally installed a kitchen in his cabin just for her. She walks around the camp whenever she pleased and give cookies to whoever 'looked like they needed them the most'. Some of Aphrodite's kids had tried to duplicate the recipe but it didn't turn out well and, let's just say blue isn't a pretty color when it's burnt.

Other than Percy's parents though, not many parents had showed up at camp. In Cabin 3 there was really only Annabeth's family, who seemed nice enough but it was obvious that they were distant and didn't hang out much. Piper didn't bring her dad, though everyone knew she had one. Jason, Hazel and Frank had no living relatives to bring. The only person Leo brought was his girlfriend Calypso, who wasn't really family but was accepted nonetheless.

Then there was the Hecate cabin, Kass' cabin. Hecate only really had two kids, Kass was one of them and the second was man named James. James was a twenty two year old college student who hadn't even known he was a demigod till a cedar named Grover found him being attacked by a hellhound on his crazy twenty first birthday, about 9 months ago. Needless to say, Kass and his brother weren't really close. It's also worth noting that James wished he were anywhere else but this crowded camp, he was only here out of necessity. It's also worth noting that James isn't secretive about his dislike for the camp, he will grumble about being surrounded by kids to anyone who'll listen. Hecate's cabin also housed his father, another annoyance that made Kass never want to enter his cabin again. On normal days Kass wouldn't mind his father, in fact, Kass would even go as far as to say he loved his father. The problem is that there is no alcohol allowed in Camp Halfblood, courtesy of Mr D, and Kass's father was having one of the worst hangovers of his life, a prohibition hangover. Thanks to that the cabin had to always be dark and if Kass were even to step on a creaky board wrong his father would start yelling.

Therefore Kass and Mark, his 'step brother once removed' aka best friend he snuck into camp, would have to spend most of their days away from the cabin, not that that was much of a problem. After all, a kid can only spend so long inside without technology and not explode. So far they had explored the canoe lake, the woods, the arena, the cute girls at the volleyball court, the woods again, the amphitheater and the arts and crafts studio. Today Mark had decided to check out a druid girl who he had hit on a lot over the past week. And, though Kass knew he should have been a wingman, he knew Mark didn't need any help to attract women. Mark was a complete player and Kass didn't wasn't to be anywhere near his friend's mouth sparring session.

This was how he found himself walking towards the cave's of Camp-Half Blood. Kass had heard that Rachel had returned and he'd been meaning to hi for a while, he had just waited for the opportune moment. He wanted to wait until after the crowd had started leaving her alone so he could hang out with just the two of them, nothing romantic, he just wanted to hang out like they used to. Kass had a sibling like bond with Rachel and didn't want to be surrounded by people who shipped them. That was why Kass was less than thrilled to see Kara and Alex in the cave.

Kara and Alex had become very close over the past month and Kass was less than happy about it. It wasn't as if he liked Kara, he was just angry to see her waste her time on such a buffoon. Kara was so naive about it all though, she never seemed to notice that Alex was pinning for her affection. She deserved someone better, a more commanding figure. She deserved a figure that could go one on one with her and be evenly matched, and if that figure was him then so be it. Kass tried to walk away but Rachel immediately stopped him.

"Kass!" She screamed and jumped out of her seat. The old Rachel would have toppled him to the ground, but she was a new Rachel now. A Rachel that was a calm woman who deeply enjoyed life, instead of a hyper kid who runs around in pure glee! Though there were definitely some perks about going to prep school, Kass would sometimes miss that little girl.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed easily and walked up to hug the girl that had helped him adjust to the strange Greek world he had fallen into.

"Why haven't you stopped by sooner?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face. It somehow still looked cute without her freckles and chubby cheeks.

"I wanted to wait until everyone else had their turn with the oracle of delphi." Kass responded easily, taking the last empty chair.

"Don't be silly!" she told him. "I'm still Rachel, and if you ever procrastinate seeing me again I'll make sure the next prophecy involves you running from a hoard of angry bees."

Yep. This girl was definitely his little, sister like, Rachel. Kass wasn't going to lie, they had tried to have a couple like relationship before, but it just didn't feel right for either of them. And then there was the fact that Rachel had kept comparing him to Percy Jackson. Sure people had started calling him the next Percy, but that didn't mean he liked that in a relationship.

"If you send a swarm of bees after me, then I'll run straight into your cave and trap them inside with you" Kass bantered easily

"You'd be in trouble though" Rachel replied, remembering this game they liked to play "because I can sense that I's close the door and trap you in the cave with me"

"I bet I would crawl out through your ventilation shafts." Kass countered

"The ventilation shafts in my prophecy would be full of sugar water, the bee's would follow you with even more fervor."

"It's a good thing I wore tons of cologne that day."

"It's a good thing the bee's nest is at the end of the ventilation shaft, you're climbing straight towards an even bigger swarm."

"It's a good thing the bees all left the nest to chase me."

"The bees are closing in Kass"

"I take all the honey and I throw the hive at the bees. Forcing them to go back to you. Check and mate."

Rachel smiled with an evil smile of a younger sibling before they attack you. She lunged for Kass and he let her tackle him to the ground, for one blissful moment they were kids again. She had never gone off to boarding school and he had never been hardened by his father's lifestyle. They were 11 and 13 instead of 17 and 19. Kass could sense the uncomfortable tension of Alex and Kara as they sat on the couch and watched the two crazy people tumbling on the floor. _Good_ , Kass thought, _maybe they're admiring Rachel's newly re-painted walls instead of each other_. Kass immediately dismissed it though and sat back up.

"Come on Rachel" Kass said while starting to get up, "It was good to see you, but you have company. Let's not make them any more uncomfortable then they already are?"

"What?" Rachel asks, the question pointed at Kara and Alex, "You don't appreciate me tackling my unofficial brother?"

Maybe Kass had imagined it but he thought he saw Kara breath a sigh of relief. Rachel looked over at him with knowing eyes and he immediately rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

"What were you guys here for anyway?" Kass asked trying to change the subject.

"They were trying to..." Rachel started but before she could get any further a green fog started oozing out of her body. The fog that always appeared before a prophecy.

Kara glanced around the room in confusion, her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword. Kass kept forgetting that Kara was Roman and had never seen one of Rachel's prophecies before.

Alex, on the other hand, just looked downright terrified. "Is she turning into a godly version of pea soup?" Alex asked, trying to be funny and calm his nerves. Honestly, Kass thought, why was Kara spending so much time with him?

"No." Kass answered with as much annoyance in his voice as he could possibly manage. "She is giving a prophecy so shut up." That did the trick, and not a moment too soon as the oracle started using Rachel's body to speak the riddle of what would soon change their lives.

 _Eyes opened after a wakeful slumber_

 _Few chosen, though soon without number_

 _The goddess, the layers, plague and the void_

 _By the end of the solstice they will be destroyed_

Kass committed every word to memory, because he knew Rachel wouldn't. He used every section of his brain to remember the one poem that might save his life. _If only my literature teachers could see me now_ , he though. Then, just as suddenly as it started, Rachel became herself again. She tottered a little from side to side and Kas immediately came over to help her. Rachel took a few seconds to look around the room and gauging from everyone's shock she said, "I did it again didn't I?"

Kass was about to assure her that everything would be ok when Kara muttered, "the solstice. Why does everything have to be on the solstice." And Rachel passed out.

 **Sorry guys, but I'm 10 minutes late with this update. It took longer to write then I intended. :( On the bright side this is one of my longest chapters, over 2 thousand words. I love you all and, as always, review!**


	7. Teams assembled

Kara

Kara sucked in a much needed breath as she walked into the Rec Room for the second time this week. If she never attended another Greek meeting It would be too soon. People were talking without any rhyme or reason and there was no real order. Kara had no clue why the gods decided to walk amongst these idiots, they were just plain insane.

Kara took her normal spot in the meeting room, or in this case she stood at the head of the ping pong table. The subject of today's meeting was the new prophecy that Rachel had given. The campers had started calling it the prophecy of many, for it would start out with only a couple people but eventually it would include the whole camp. Or at least that was the interpretation of ' _though soon without number_ '. The Romans would have to be included in this, perhaps their praetor Jason Grace would be chosen for this quest? After all, he was one of the seven. Or maybe Reyna would be chosen, she had just as much power and a calmer demeanor.

"Alright everyone" Chiron said as he ducked into the already crowded rec room. He spoke in no more than a stern tone, yet everyone shut up and listened. Kara wished she could command such attention, though that was something she would have to continue working for. She needed to continue working towards her goal of praeter before such a feat could be accomplished. "There has been enough talk around the camp, it's time to vote on who will be chosen?"

And just like that a hushed murmur fell across the room. Honestly, Kara thought, they show no maturity.

"We're all thinkin' it, so I'm just gonna say it." said a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, "Percy Jackson."

"Percy" replied Chiron, "will not be one of your options. He is away at University with Annabeth and has expressed a fervent desire to be left alone while he is there. If the situation becomes dire I will have no choice but to call upon him, but for now we must honor his wishes. He deserves that much."

"I suppose Annabeth isn't an option either then." Said a girl from the Hermes cabin.

"Correct" Chiron replied

"Leo's got our backs." announced a burly man from the Hephaestus cabin. "Give'm a call and he'll come flying in on Festus and…"

"No one from the Prophecy of Seven will be able to participate in this quest. They have fulfilled their calling and are no longer a part of any prophecies. It's time to start a new chapter, it's time to start a new world. Any suggestions?

The room got silent as everyone was looking at each other. Who would become the next Percy Jackson? Who would become the next Nico diAngelo? Would any of 'us' be up to the task? Would we all fail?

"Kass" someone said. No one quite knew who it was, but once the answer was out everyone agreed. Kass would be one of the representatives. Kara had to admit, though the Greek were loud and abrasive they were succinct. Their bluntness made everything simpler, they decided who was going to be chosen in one sentence, while she would have suggested an hour discussion on everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

It was during this chatter that Kass himself walked to the center of the room. He walked with a grace that only the fiercest of fighters possessed and his sword methodically thudded along his thigh as he did. Even though he had been given such an honor he didn't seem over excited, in fact, he seemed unamused.

"Are you all sure?" he questioned them, "I could think of a million better people. Phillipa, your garden magic would be ideal among the mortals. Grace, your charmspeak would make for easy manipulation now that the mist is gone. Taylor, your ability to make machines is amazing. I'm a child of a lesser god and, though I feel honored, I have to ask 'why me?'"

"Kassidy" Chiron said, "You have a gift that very few children possess, the ability to lead. When you joined us during the battle of Manhattan you stumbled across a group of our own. You were able to lead a group of strangers through a world that you didn't understand to a victory that seemed impossible. If you could do that, I can only imagine what would happen if you tried."

Kara felt a sense of pride for her new friend, sure she had only met him yesterday, but she felt a sort of connection and was glad he had received such a high honor. Then she had an idea.

"Chiron" Kara said, "may I propose that we have one Greek and two Roman demigods to fulfill this quest? After all, three is the ideal number and I know that within our ranks we have more than a few promising candidates."

"Why more Romans?" shouted a burly girl with a spear, Kara could only assume she was from the Ares cabin.

"I mean no disrespect" Kara said calmly, "I only mean to remind you that you have just finished a war against a very powerful man you called, 'the beast' and your resources are limited. Now, with the mist disappearing, you need as many demigods as possible to help the city as well as yourselves stay safe."

There were several nods of begrudging agreement and Kara felt a sense of relief.

"Then we should prepare to leave." Kass spoke with a power only a leader possessed, "I'm sure the Roman council would like time to select a proper candidate and the solstice is only a month away."

"What do we do about him." Someone said in a rather bitter tone while pointing at Alex. "He can't stay in the Apollo cabin forever."

"We'll take him with us." Kara said lightly, "His home is on the way to Camp Jupiter anyways."

"Very well." Chiron said, "any objections?" the room was silent for a few seconds before Chiron continued, "Very well. I suppose we should start the preparations. The solstice will be here before we know it."


End file.
